Kinktober
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Un kink para cada día. Ukus - usuk?
1. Día 1: Humillación

Yo solo quería practicar escribir porno, porque siempre que lo hago me sale como… no serio jksadhfjhaf (Uds mis fieles lectores saben que no me gusta escribir pornots)

Y aquí estoy, haciendo un kinktober, porque _sí_ me gustan los fetiches –kinks- son una cosa aparte. No sé si vaya a escribir usuk, porque ya záén que me gusta más el ukus uwu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor Kirkland.

El nombrado levantó la vista del papel que tenía en la mano y se encontró con la figura de su nuevo asistente. El chico llevaba dos semanas y hasta el momento había demostrado ser muy torpe y distraído, sin embargo Arthur no había querido deshacerse de él porque pensaba que ese exquisito par de nalgas era una influencia positiva en su día a día. Incluso Francis, uno de sus rivales en el campo de la abogacía, se había dejado caer más seguido por su despacho solo para quedarse viendo el cuerpo de su joven ayudante. Supuso que no era tan terrible el tener que ser más cuidadoso con su agenda y tener que revisar las carpetas dos veces por un par de meses mientras se recuperaba su confiable –y vieja- secretaria.

-Señor Kirkland.-Volvió a llamarle Alfred, inclinándose sobre su escritorio para dejar una carpeta.

-¿Sí? –Arthur exhaló pesadamente, dejó de mirarle las piernas a su ayudante y le miró a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca.

-Llegó su cita de las 15°° ¿Le digo que pase? –Murmuró Alfred, enderezándose.

-Sí, gracias Alfred. –Contestó Arthur, sonriéndole levemente.

El muchacho le sonrió en respuesta y se dio vuelta para salir de su oficina. Arthur tuvo que resistir el deseo de tocarse la entrepierna mientras miraba atentamente cómo rebotaban las nalgas de su ayudante. Podría jurar que cada día venía con un pantalón más apretado que el anterior.

Arthur se declaraba así mismo como un hombre algo lujurioso, pero el asunto de Alfred era algo que iba más allá de cualquier otra calentura pasada. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él, se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a ser un adolescente hormonal. Cada vez que compartían el mismo espacio no podía dejar de imaginar todo lo que le haría a su dulce y alegre asistente, e incluso estaba seguro de que Alfred debía haberse dado cuenta, ya que era imposible que no notara el deseo en su rostro, sin embargo, el muchacho no hacía nada para demostrarlo.

Después de dos meses Arthur ya no lo soportó más y fue por el camino más fácil y probado hacia la cama de un joven.

Regalos costosos.

Llegaba todos los días con alguna cosa para su asistente. Alfred siempre sonreía al recibirlos, le acariciaba la mano sutilmente y le decía un "Gracias, señor Kirkland." mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, ante lo cual Arthur sentía un intenso cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Aparte de eso a veces se le acercaba y le masajeaba los hombros y el cuello cuando tenía un día ocupado, diciéndole que el estrés era peligroso para su salud. Alfred tenía manos de ángel y en más de una ocasión lo había dejado erecto luego de sus masajes, puesto que murmuraba ronco y suave cosas como "¿Le gusta?, ¿Cómo se siente?, ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" e incluso una vez había susurrado un "Sus músculos están muy _duros_ , debería relajarse."

De todos modos no pasó nada entre ellos hasta el tercer mes.

Ambos habían subido al ascensor del edificio corporativo donde estaba el despacho de Arthur. El otro ascensor del primer piso estaba en mantención, por lo que el espacio se llenó rápidamente, haciendo que todos sus ocupantes quedaran apretados. Arthur estaba en una de las esquinas y Alfred, por mera coincidencia, había quedado justo delante de él, rozando sus redondas y perfectas nalgas contra su entrepierna. Esta vez Arthur no podía disimular su erección bajo el escritorio o poniendo una carpeta frente a sus pantalones, por lo que intentó apegarse a la pared del ascensor, pero en el piso siguiente subió más gente, haciendo que Alfred retrocediera ante la presión, casi cayendo sobre él. Kirkland se sonrojó y carraspeó.

-No es… y-yo…

-Señor Kirkland.

-¿S…sí?

-Tenemos que hablar. -Murmuró Alfred, mirándole de reojo.

Arthur asintió, carraspeando nuevamente e intentando no moverse. Se sentía mareado por los nervios y pensó que nada de esto hubiera sido problema si la situación se hubiera dado fuera del ambiente laboral, pero sabía que los jóvenes a veces podían ser dramáticos cuando querían conseguir algo a cambio, y nada hasta ahora le había indicado a Arthur que este chico era distinto. Ambos se bajaron seis pisos más arriba, pidiendo permiso para poder salir del ascensor. Kirkland metió torpemente las llaves para abrir su despacho y dejó pasar a su asistente primero, cerrando detrás de ambos.

Alfred dejó su saco sobre la silla y se volteó, mirándole sin demostrar emoción alguna.

-¿En su oficina? –Sugirió, esperando su consentimiento.

-Adelante. –Asintió Arthur, siguiéndolo y cerrando la puerta detrás.

Alfred se le acercó apenas escuchó la puerta cerrándose y lo jaló de la corbata hasta dejarlo sentado sobre su cómoda silla giratoria, sacándole un quejido de sorpresa. El muchacho se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acarició sus muslos y entrepierna sin vergüenza alguna, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy aquí para asistirle, señor Kirkland. –Murmuró Alfred mansamente, restregando su rostro contra la rodilla de Arthur. –Haré lo que usted me pida.

Arthur lo miró por unos segundos sin poder creérselo, observando en silencio como Alfred se removía en su posición, luciendo ansioso. Entonces acercó su mano derecha a la quijada de su empleado y le acarició suavemente antes de deslizar la mano hasta su cabello para jalarlo bruscamente hacia su entrepierna, sacándole un gemido.

-Ya era hora de que sirvieras para algo, pedazo de gordo inútil, ¿para eso eres bueno, Alfred?, ¿para chupar penes? –Espetó Arthur con desdeña, frotando su rostro contra su pene, sintiendo escalofríos ante la sensación. Alfred volvió a gemir y comenzó a morder y chuparlo por sobre la tela del pantalón.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sí, señor Kirkland! Lo lamento tanto. –Jadeó Alfred, sin dejar de lamerlo. Sus mejillas se sentían ardientes.

-Espero estés listo para pelear por tu maldito puesto de trabajo, porque no voy a seguir tolerando tus estupideces en mi oficina, Jones. –Dijo Arthur con firmeza, alejando a su asistente del cabello para poder desabrochar su fino pantalón y bajar su cremallera. –Usa esa grasienta boca para algo más que tragar chatarra.

Alfred asintió y sacó el caliente pene de Arthur con manos temblorosas, evitando mirar los furiosos ojos verdes de su jefe por miedo a acabar vergonzosamente rápido en sus pantalones. Arthur le gritó que se apresurara con su delicioso acento británico y Alfred se metió el miembro a la boca hasta llegar a la base de una vez, callando efectivamente a Arthur.

-¡D…dios, Jones! –Exclamó Arthur, volviendo a sujetarle del cabello al notar que el hombre quería retroceder. Alfred hizo una arcada por la falta de aire y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en respirar por la nariz, haciendo gemir a su acompañante con sus movimientos. Lo soltó al cabo de unos segundos y Alfred retrocedió hasta sacárselo de la boca, jadeando con la boca abierta y mirándole con lujuria.

-No me despida, por favor, señor Kirkland. –Murmuró Alfred, volviendo a su tarea con más vigor, metiéndose todo el pene de Arthur en la boca, manteniéndose hasta chocar su nariz contra el rubio vello púbico de su jefe y luego devolviéndose hasta el glande.

-Umm, estoy considerándolo, puerco asqueroso. –Susurró Arthur, aflojándose la corbata.

Alfred intentó hablar con el pene dentro de su boca, enviando vibraciones por su longitud. Arthur volvió a sujetarle con brusquedad, haciéndolo ir rápido a intervalos para luego mantenerlo con su pene hasta la garganta por varios segundos, deleitándose con sus arcadas y quejidos. Estaba tan profundo dentro de la garganta de Jones que podía sentirlo tragar.

-Ohh, que buena putita eres, Jones, ¿así conseguiste que te recomendaran? ¿O fue algo más? –Inquirió Kirkland, jalando los cabellos de la frente de Alfred, alejándolo de su entrepierna para evitar acabar. Sentía su pene palpitando con la necesidad de soltar su semen, pero quería extender el momento por unos minutos más. Alfred se llevó la mano al pantalón y sobó sobre la tela, gimiendo lastimeramente. –Apuesto a que también te has acostado con la maldita rana y con más de alguno de mis clientes, ¿no? ¡Responde!

-No, señor Kirkland, se lo juro, yo solo… -Alfred desvió la mirada, haciéndose el tímido. Arthur emitió una risa nasal y siguió escuchándolo.

-¿Qué? No tengo todo el puto día, Jones, yo, a diferencia tuya, no puedo zafarme del trabajo chupando penes.

-S… solo quería que usted se fijara en mí, señor. –Terminó Alfred, relamiéndose los labios.

-Quítate los pantalones y el bóxer. –Ordenó Arthur, ignorando lo dicho por su empleado.

-Uh… –Alfred se puso de pie y esta vez lucía genuinamente avergonzado mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón lentamente, alargando el momento para no quitárselos.

-¡Muévete, pedazo de sebo!

Jones inhaló dramáticamente y se bajó el pantalón, revelando su tanga blanca con encajes. Arthur sintió su pene dar un bote y dejó salir un gruñido complacido, poniéndose de pie para inspeccionar a su compañero con mayor detalle. Alfred dejó salir un chillido al sentir una palmada en su nalga derecha, mas no alcanzó a decir nada en respuesta, puesto que recibió otra fuerte nalgada que le hizo dar un paso adelante.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir vestido así al trabajo?, ¿eh? –Gruñó Arthur, agarrándolo del brazo para guiarlo hasta su escritorio y empujarlo sobre la superficie, tirando sus papeles y carpetas al piso en el proceso. – ¡Estás faltándome el respeto a mí y a todos los que trabajan aquí, maldito puto de mierda! –Terminó Kirkland, dándole otro fuerte golpe en el trasero. Alfred tenía ambas nalgas rojas y tenía los dedos de Arthur claramente marcados donde le había impactado con sus manos.

-¡L…lo siento mucho, señor Kirkland! –Balbuceó Alfred, aferrándose del borde de la mesa. Gimoteó y cerró los ojos cuando Arthur comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna por sobre su ropa interior. – ¡Ah!

-Ruégame como la puta inservible que eres. –Murmuró Arthur en su oído, haciendo chocar su caliente aliento contra su piel. –Dime por qué quieres trabajar para mí.

-Señor Kirkland, usted es tan bueno en lo que hace, es tan amable… -Respondió Alfred, jadeando. Arthur había deslizado su ropa interior a un lado para sacar su pene y testículos y le estaba acariciando suavemente, torturándolo con el poco estimulo. –Por favor perdóneme, no me gustaría trabajar con nadie más después de haber trabajado para usted.

-¿Qué más? –Inquirió Arthur, acercando su glande a la entrada de Alfred para esparcir su líquido preseminal alrededor, arrancándole chillidos al menor.

-Usted es tan guapo y educado… yo… amo verlo trabajar, cuando está concentrado y… oh, dios…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas imaginando este momento, Alfred? –Preguntó Arthur con la voz enronquecida por el deseo, deslizando su pene entre los muslos de su acompañante, rozado su entrepierna y ano en el proceso. -¿Cuánto lo quieres?

-Desde que llegue aquí y lo vi, señor Kirkland. Desde que vi cómo me miraba. Cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación siento ganas de arrodillarme ante usted y hacer todo lo que me pida.

-Umm, ¿sí?

Arthur comenzó a acariciarle la cintura y pecho con su mano izquierda, mientras seguía restregando su pene contra el de Alfred.

-He… he tenido que usar el baño para masturbarme luego de hablar con usted, señor Kirkland. –Confesó el menor, sujetándole la mano izquierda para llevarla hacia su pene. –Usted me deja así.

-Alfred.

El nombrado volteó el rostro para besarlo apasionadamente, gimiendo ante las sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando terminaron Arthur lo volvió a empujar sobre la mesa y se echó sobre su espalda para alcanzar el cajón de su escritorio. Alfred pudo ver que sacaba una pequeña botella de lubricante y no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa burlona.

-¿Beneficio de ser su asistente, señor? –Preguntó, mirándole con una ceja alzada, ante lo cual Arthur le miró horrorizado.

-Dios, no puedes… eso es asqueroso. Para tu información mi secretaria tiene sesenta y dos años, Jones.

-Así que te gustan maduras. –Concluyó Alfred, sonriéndole.

-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablarme con confianza, ¿o lo hice? –Respondió Arthur, volviendo a su rol. Jones cerró la boca y negó con la cabeza. –Eso creí.

Kirkland le dio otro sonoro golpe en el trasero a su compañero antes de tomar la botella y verter una generosa cantidad en los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha. Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Alfred cuando le separó las nalgas y comenzó a frotar sus dedos sobre su ano.

Entonces se escuchó una molesta canción pop proveniente del celular de Arthur.

-Tiene pésimo gusto. –Comentó el inglés, frunciendo el ceño para inmediatamente después abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente. -¡Mierda!

-¿Qué? -Alfred le estaba mirando con impaciencia y curiosidad desde su posición sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hora es? Apuesto a que ya es tarde, mierda, lo olvidé.

-No me digas que me vas a dejar así por… -Comenzó a decir el menor amenazadoramente, luciendo irritado.

-Lo siento, Alfred. –Le cortó Arthur, secándose la mano con una servilleta que sacó aparentemente de la nada. –Tengo un compromiso.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! –Se quejó Alfred, enderezándose, viendo cómo su compañero le prestaba nula atención.

Arthur detuvo su carrera por vestirse para mirarle con seriedad.

-Bueno, ¿quién es el que tenía que recordarme sobre el almuerzo con mi hijo? Ciertamente no él mismo con una llamada.

Jones abrió y cerró la boca, irritado con la situación, mas sin hacer nada al respecto, sabiendo bien que era culpa suya por ser un pésimo asistente.

Arthur le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de voltear en dirección a la salida.

-Cuando vuelva quiero todo limpio y ordenado, Jones. –Ordenó Kirkland, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-Jódete. –Murmuró Alfred, sabiendo que su jefe no lo escucharía de todos modos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not sorry. Ya me había alargado mucho xD

Espero poder escribir los demás rápido, me eché un fin de semana entero planeando un cosplay para un evento animu (Super Japan Expo) y al final no lo pude hacer y mi vida se desmoronó, porque había hecho dieta y todo, y yo _vivo_ a base de hamburguesas, es parte de mi estudio de personaje de Alfred para poder escribirlo mejor (¿? ajhsgjdasf  
Volveré.


	2. Día 2: Daddy

Es tan incómodo escribir estas cosas xD

* * *

-Pa... papito, no tan fuerte. –Susurró Alfred, sujetando las sábanas con firmeza. Se podía escuchar claramente la cama rechinando y los golpes que daba la cabecera de esta contra la pared con cada potente estocada que le daba su novio. –Nos va… van a escuchar.

-¿Te avergüenzas de tu papi, bebé? –Preguntó Arthur, apretándole las nalgas firmemente para poder penetrarlo más fuerte, sacándole un quejido ahogado a su amante.

-¡No! Nunca ¡Uff!, te… te amo, papito. –Murmuró Alfred, acercándolo desde el cuello para poder darle un húmedo beso en la boca, pero Arthur gruñó y se alejó, mirándole directo a los ojos.

-Entonces no bajes la voz, papi quiere oír la preciosa voz de su niño.

Alfred le miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y asintió en silencio, rogando que sus padres estuvieran profundamente dormidos en la habitación continua. Aquella noche les había presentado a su novio, después de haber estado saliendo con él por cerca de un año y medio, ya que ambos insistían en conocer al hombre que le había robado el corazón a su hijo. La primera impresión había sido un poco tensa, dado que Arthur era varios años mayor que él, sin embargo se los había ganado a lo largo de la cena con sus perfectos modales, su exitosa carrera y su destacable inteligencia, sin mencionar el indiscutible amor que sentía por su hijo.

No obstante, dudaba que les siguiera agradando durante el desayuno la mañana siguiente después de escuchar cómo lo hacía gemir como un cualquiera bajo el mismo techo donde había sido criado.

-¡Papi, sí! ¡S… sigue, se siente tan bien, papi! –Exclamó Alfred entre jadeos, apretando su ano debido a las intensas sensaciones. –Oh, dios ¡Papito!

-Umm, tu culito está tan húmedo, bebé. ¿Lo escuchas? ¿Oyes cómo suena el pene de papi entrando y saliendo de tu hoyo?

-Uu… uf… aahh, sí, papi.

Arthur le mordió el cuello y aceleró el ritmo, haciendo sonar más la vieja cama de la antigua habitación de Alfred. Estaba seguro de que incluso los vecinos podían oírlos y eso le calentaba aún más. Amaba que todos supieran que su niño era suyo.

-¿Quieres la leche de papi en tu hambriento trasero, Alfred?

El nombrado chilló, tensándose y asintiendo frenéticamente. Como adoraba lo sucia que se tornaba la boca de su amante durante el sexo, sobre todo con su sensual acento y su ronca voz.

-No te oí, bebé. –Respondió Arthur, cogiéndolo más lento hasta estar casi afuera del cuerpo de su amante, apenas soportando el no acabar de una vez.

-Papi, por favor, papito. –Murmuró Alfred, moviendo sus caderas para intentar darse placer, sin embargo, Arthur le sostuvo las caderas con fuerza, acabando con su intento. -¡Noooo!

-Sin trampas, amor. –Contestó Arthur, sonriéndole atractivamente. Alfred le observó con atención, sintiendo su ano contraerse con la erótica visión de su guapo novio con la piel brillante con sudor, las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y su rubio cabello entrecano más desordenado de lo usual.

-Papito, necesito tu semen adentro, ahora, por favor. –Jadeó Jones, acariciándole los brazos suavemente y mirándole con lujuria. Sabía que sus ojos azules eran la debilidad de su novio y que podía conseguir lo que quisiera con solo una mirada.

-¿El bebé quiere su leche?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y dónde, si puedes decirme, quiere su leche mi adorado bebé? –Inquirió Arthur, bajando para chupar sonoramente las tetillas de su novio con insistencia, dejándolas hinchadas. Se separó cuando sintió que Alfred le empujaba y lo miró con atención.

-En mi hambriento hoyo, papi. –Contestó Jones, abriendo aún más sus piernas para mostrarle su rosada y abierta entrada a su amante. –Aquí, papi.

Arthur pudo jurar sentir más sangre fluyendo hacia su duro pene.

-Papi te dará su leche ahora, Alfred.

Kirkland se quitó el condón y lo tiró al suelo desconsideradamente antes de volver a entrar en el trasero de Alfred, gimiendo mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus penetraciones. Alfred se aferró a su amplia espalda y apretó su ano, deleitándose con el brutal trato que le hacía darse cabezazos contra la cabecera de la cama a intervalos.

-¡Papi! ¡Papito!

-¡Al!

Arthur se aferró a las nalgas de Alfred, enterrándole los dedos mientras daba las últimas estocadas para vaciar su carga dentro del ano de su amante, sintiendo espasmos en las piernas ante la violencia de su orgasmo. Dejó salir sus calientes y espesos chorros de semen hasta la última gota y una vez estuvo más calmado se separó de Alfred, ambos hombres dejando salir un siseo ante la desagradable sensación.

-¿Acabaste, amor? –Preguntó entre jadeos Arthur, notando las gotas semitransparentes entre sus abdómenes.

-Oh, cómo… ¿cómo esperabas que no acabara? –Murmuró Alfred, dejando caer sus piernas con cansancio. –Uf, que rico.

Arthur rió y se acercó a besarlo suavemente, escuchando el húmedo sonido de sus lenguas rozándose. Alfred le dio un beso esquimal cuando se separaron y le observó con adoración por unos segundos antes de cambiar su semblante a uno preocupado. La casa estaba en completo silencio.

-No hay forma de que no hayan escuchado, Arthur. –Susurró el menor, sintiéndose culpable y avergonzado.

-Supongo que no querrán invitarme de nuevo. –Señaló Arthur, riendo traviesamente.

-Eres lo peor. –Contestó Alfred, dándole un golpe en el brazo. –Ayúdame a limpiar.

Arthur, efectivamente, no volvió a ser invitado a dormir en la residencia de los Jones durante los años que siguieron.

* * *

 **Astrophysicsblue** : Holo, gracias! ;w; Es… la idea, supongo, lo que pasa es que escribo estas cosas y cuando releo mis escritos me salto las escenas de sexo, porque me da vergüenza hahajhajsdhas Espero te guste el resto si es que sigues aquí, el listado de kinks es largo xD ¡Gracias por el review!


	3. Día 3: En público

Saben, no es tan difícil escribir esto como lo es el releerlo sabiendo que lo escribí yo jashdkjagjk. Lamento la demora, el trabajo y los estudios me impiden escribir muchas horas seguidas.

Ginney dijo que quería algo con temática escolar, así que esto es para ti –guiñoguiño-

Si tienen alguna idea que quieran leer, me la dicen e intentaré escribirla UwU

Pd: Irrumatio is G0oD ShiT

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Art!

Alfred se sentó a su lado y le dio un sonoro beso en la comisura de la boca, consciente del disgusto que provocaba en el resto de sus compañeros el que se pusiera muy cariñoso con su novio cuando estaban en público. Arthur se sonrojó levemente y se removió en su asiento, mirando al resto de sus compañeros de reojo. Varios ya ni les prestaban atención, mientras que algunas chicas le miraban con odio desde la lejanía, aún dolidas con haber sido rechazadas por Alfred en algún momento.

Alfred estaba sacando sus cosas y dejándolas ordenadamente en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que le contaba a Arthur sobre lo que le había pasado camino a la escuela, algo sobre haber ayudado a alguien en el bus, lo que había provocado que llegara tarde. Kirkland asentía, aún algo somnoliento por haber dormido mal la noche anterior, ya que su familia se había quedado viendo un partido de fútbol hasta tarde y habían hecho escándalo cada vez que alguien metía un gol. Él mismo se consideraba fan del mismo equipo, pero había estado tan ocupado durante la semana con los preparativos para el baile de graduación que se sentía exhausto y lo único que quería era descansar lo más que podía cuando era de noche.

Sintió que Alfred le estaba arreglando la ropa y el cabello y se dejó hacer. Su novio tenía la manía de ordenar todo, contrario de lo que se podría esperar de alguien con su personalidad.

-¿Me estás escuchando o sigues dormido? –Dudó Alfred, alejándose una vez satisfecho con el resultado.

-Lo siento, amor. –Murmuró Arthur, pasándose una mano por el rostro y dejando salir un suspiro.

-Ya queda poco. –Le animó Alfred, besándole la mejilla.

Arthur asintió nuevamente y ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando entró el profesor de Educación Física a la sala. Kirkland podía jurar sentir el aura de entusiasmo emanando de su pareja; Alfred amaba hacer actividades físicas. Por su parte, Arthur no era malo en la materia, pero no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo corriendo en la cancha, menos con el frío que hacía actualmente. Lo único que podría salvarle la mañana sería ver el delicioso cuerpo de Alfred, con su ajustada ropa deportiva, en movimiento.

Pero por supuesto que tampoco podría deleitarse con la vista y al parecer su día seguiría empeorando.

-En vista de que hoy hay pronóstico de nieve, he decidido que es un buen momento para ver algunos vídeos educativos que el gobierno sugiere como material complementario de esta materia. –Anunció el profesor, mostrándoles un pendrive. La mayoría de la clase celebró lo dicho y uno de los alumnos se ofreció para ir a buscar el proyector.

Alfred hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-No quieres resfriarte, ¿verdad? –Dijo Arthur, acariciándole la rodilla cariñosamente.

-Mejor el resfrío que dos horas viendo vídeos aburridos. –Balbuceó Alfred, haciendo una mueca de descontento.

El profesor terminó de instalar el proyector, apagó la luz y comenzó a reproducir el primer vídeo. Al cabo de unos minutos ya había varios alumnos dormidos o conversando en voz baja, mientras que el profesor se dedicaba a mirar su celular y reír disimuladamente.

Jones se mantuvo en la misma posición por cerca de diez minutos, hasta que no pudo más y se apoyó en el hombro de Arthur, restregando el rostro contra su quijada. Arthur suspiró y se relajó contra el cuerpo de su novio, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir, sin embargo Alfred volvió a moverse al cabo de unos minutos, besándolo en los labios lentamente.

-Umm, nos… van a regañar. –Advirtió Arthur entre besos.

-Nadie nos está mirando. –Contestó Alfred, deslizando su mano derecha hacia el muslo de su novio.

-¿Estás aburrido? –Inquirió Arthur, besándolo mientras miraba de reojo hacia el resto del salón. Por suerte se sentaban en el rincón izquierdo de la sala, en el último puesto, ya que Alfred se había hartado de que lo regañaran por conversar y pensaba que si se sentaban al final, entonces el profesor de turno no lo escucharía, por supuesto que de todos modos lo regañaban, puesto que la voz de Alfred no era la más baja.

-No me has prestado atención… desde que empezaste con… eso de la graduación. –Dijo Alfred, deteniéndose para meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Arthur.

-Es nuestro último año… quiero que todo salga bien. –Explicó Arthur, siseando al sentir la mano de su novio sobándole la entrepierna sobre el pantalón deportivo. –Si nos ven…

-Shh, nadie nos verá.

Alfred volvió a apoyarse en su silla y mirar hacia el frente, mientras seguía masajeando el pene de Arthur sobre la tela de su pantalón, delineando el tronco de su miembro hasta llegar a la punta y luego de vuelta a la base. Arthur decidió dejar su sweater sobre su regazo, ya que estaba sentado en el lado del pasillo y era más fácil que le vieran, no como Alfred, que estaba junto a la ventana. El vídeo seguía mostrando imágenes de chicos en situaciones imaginarias y sus consecuencias, sumado a explicaciones científicas sobre tener una buena alimentación y hacer deportes.

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior para evitar hacer ruido y decidió devolverle el favor a su pareja, deslizando su mano izquierda hasta el evidente bulto en su entrepierna. Alfred hizo una mueca y entreabrió los labios, luciendo completamente obvio.

-Cambia la cara. –Ordenó Kirkland en un susurro, metiendo la mano bajo el elástico del pantalón de Alfred y luego bajo su bóxer, hasta lograr agarrar su ardiente pene. –O tendrás que quedarte así el resto de la clase.

-N… no. –Gimió Alfred, apretando la entrepierna de Arthur en respuesta y colando su mano entre su ropa. Le bajó un poco el pantalón para poder sacar su pene por completo, relamiéndose ante la vista de la colorada erección de su novio. Amaba la pálida piel de Arthur y lo roja que se ponía cuando tenía calor o en momentos como aquel. –Quiero…

Arthur le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano derecha y abrió más las piernas, tensando sus muslos ante las caricias en su sensible entrepierna. Él también continuó jalando perezosamente el pene de Alfred, prestándole especial atención a las marcadas venas y el glande, para luego mover su mano hasta sus testículos, acariciándolos delicadamente y sintiendo las palpitaciones de la erección en su mano una vez que volvía a masturbarlo.

Jones estaba sonrojado y tenía esa expresión con el ceño fruncido que hacía cada vez que ambos tenían sexo. Alfred se distraía fácilmente con lo que estaba ocurriendo en su propia entrepierna y se olvidaba de seguir tocando a Arthur, quien se lo dejó pasar por unos segundos más antes de llamarle la atención.

-Alfred, no seas egoísta. –Murmuró, acercando su rostro para lamerle la mejilla lascivamente.

-Oh, Arthur. –Gimoteó Alfred, atrapando su lengua en un beso antes de volver a tomarlo en su mano.

Arthur volvió a sentarse bien, mirándolo fijamente mientras su novio le jalaba el prepucio y lo subía y bajaba a su antojo. Alfred siempre había tenido alguna extraña clase de fijación con su pene, ya que el suyo estaba circuncidado como el de la mayoría de los estadounidenses. Luego de unos minutos el profesor se puso de pie y ambos se alejaron por completo, volviendo su atención hacia adelante, donde el hombre les comentaba los puntos importantes del vídeo que acababan de ver y luego les decía que pondría el segundo vídeo. Ambos agradecían que a nadie se le ocurriera encender la luz. Una vez estuvo puesto el segundo vídeo, el profesor volvió a sentarse y prestar atención a su celular, ante lo cual ambos se miraron discretamente y continuaron tocándose en silencio.

En un momento Alfred le apartó de su entrepierna y se agachó rápidamente sobre su regazo, poniendo el sweater sobre su cabeza antes de comenzar a chuparlo y masturbarse a la vez. Arthur le acarició el cabello y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor, sintiéndose paranoico con la idea de que alguien los pillara; no sería para nada divertido que los expulsaran por no poder controlar sus hormonas.

Podía sentir la lengua de Alfred lamiéndole desde la base hasta la punta, para luego ser envuelto por completo por su boca, siendo succionado con vigor. Sentía que acabaría pronto, por la forma en la que sus bolas se tensaban, por lo que detuvo la cabeza de Alfred y comenzó a mover las caderas, penetrando con cuidado su húmeda boca, acelerando a ratos y deteniéndose cuando Alfred le sujetaba de las caderas para poder respirar bien. Arthur le acariciaba las mejillas y el cabello a modo de agradecimiento mientras recuperaba el aliento, sabiendo bien que su pareja no era un gran fan del irrumatio, pero que de todos modos se había esforzado en mejorar para complacerlo.

-¿Trajiste el cepillo de dientes? – Le preguntó a Alfred, sonriéndole con burla.

-Sí, si quieres te lo presto, imbécil. –Respondió Jones, lamiéndose los labios y jalando su propia erección para darse énfasis.

-Shhh.

El profesor les hizo callar sin despegar la vista de su celular y ambos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, sintiendo pánico ante la idea de ser descubiertos en el estado que se encontraban, sin embargo nadie se volteó a verlos.

-Ya voy a acabar. –Murmuró Arthur, mirándole a los ojos.

Alfred asintió y, después de asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención, volvió a agacharse sobre el regazo de su novio para continuar chupándolo, esta vez más rápido que antes, llevando su mano izquierda hasta sus testículos para masajear la zona con esmero. Arthur se acomodó hasta poder apoyar sus codos sobre la mesa, dejando el resto de su torso hacia atrás, para dejarle espacio a Alfred, de tal modo que luciera una casual postura desinteresada, aunque no podía evitar los pequeños espasmos que le ocasionaba la placentera mamada que le estaba dando su novio bajo la mesa.

Alfred comenzó a meterse el pene de Arthur hasta la base, mover la cabeza un rato en aquella posición y luego sacarlo por completo, para luego volver a repetir el proceso, concentrándose en su respiración para no tener sonoras arcadas. Luego de un par de minutos más pudo sentir la mano de Arthur sobre su cabello nuevamente y se dejó guiar, siguiendo su ritmo acelerado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, succionando con fuerza hasta que al fin sintió los muslos de Arthur tensarse y su pene dejando salir sus chorros de semen a través de su garganta. Alfred tragó todo y lo chupó por un minuto más, asegurándose de que no quedara nada más, antes de levantarse lentamente.

-Te amo. –Murmuró Arthur, besándolo apasionadamente un minuto después. Alfred le correspondió, llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Arthur le abrazaba el torso de igual modo.

En ese momento uno de sus compañeros de más adelante se volteó y les lanzó una bola de papel, haciéndolos sobresaltar. Ambos lo miraron hacerles un gesto de asco y luego volteándose hacia la pizarra. Arthur abrió el papel y leyó el mensaje que decía "Vayan al baño a chuparse la boca, pervertidos". Alfred bufó una risa nasal y le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Vamos?

-¿No crees que sería un poco sospechoso? –Preguntó Arthur, guardando su pene dentro de su ropa interior y abrochándose los pantalones.

-Aún me debes algo. –Susurró Alfred seductoramente junto a su oreja.

Kirkland negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, yendo hacia la puerta del salón después de hacerle un gesto a su profesor a modo de pregunta, el cual solo asintió luego de mirarle brevemente. Alfred se quedó sentado, acomodando su erección entre su ropa de forma que no se notara y preguntándose cuánto tiempo era prudente dejar pasar antes de seguir a su novio, entonces recibió un mensaje en su celular.

"Péinate antes de salir y trae el cepillo de dientes."

Alfred dejó salir una risa, recibiendo varios "shhh" en respuesta.

* * *

 **Astrophysicsblue** : asdhgkjasdf A mí me dio mucha pena escribirlo, lo juro! Gracias UwU Espero te siga gustando el resto c:

 **Tina** : Cierto? A mí no me gusta leer lemon vainilla (insisto en que me gustan los kink más que nada) así que cuando quiero leer algo bueno me voy al Kinkmeme en inglés de Livejournal, pero al viejo, el que tiene fics de hace como 6 años, hay cada joya UkUs CADA JOYAAAAA, DEMOS GRACIAS AL SEÑOR. Muchas gracias por tu review ;w; Quiero hacerme la costumbre, hay que practicar la escritura en todo ámbito jasfkjas Espero te guste este!

Nos leemos, intentaré escribir los más rápido que pueda.


	4. Día 4: Ojos vendados

Tardo en escribir estas cosas porque mi mente insiste en ponerle trama a todo e inventar una mini historia de lo que pasaría después, ¡maldita sea! Jhagsdkfjsd hasta me puse a investigar en qué trabajan ciertas personas y no tenía ningún impacto en esto como one shot xD Después recordé que tenía que escribir la coshináh. Lo siento.

* * *

Alfred sintió un escalofrío de entusiasmo recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la puerta abriéndose, seguido por el distintivo sonido de las suelas de zapatos formales chocando contra el piso y posteriormente el clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Contuvo su respiración, esperando su saludo; llevaba cuatro meses repitiendo la misma rutina, cuatro meses reviviendo a diario en sus pensamientos cada una de las noches que compartían.

-Hola, amor. –Dijo con su característico acento inglés.

-Hola, señor Green. –Contestó Alfred, sonriéndole desde su posición en la cama.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Inquirió el dueño de la voz, acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-Ya ha pasado más de una semana. –Se quejó Alfred, haciendo un puchero, esperando lucir adorable para su acompañante. Escuchó su encantadora risa y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago.

-He tenido mucho trabajo, cariño. –Explicó él, acariciándole delicadamente la quijada y el cuello. Alfred suspiró, apoyando su rostro en la mano de su acompañante. –Pero ya estoy aquí.

Jones asintió, inclinando su cabeza y estirando los labios, esperando un beso. Sintió los dedos de su compañero paseando por su piel, haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que se posaron sobre su boca y fueron reemplazados por sus labios. Le besó lentamente, explorando minuciosamente su boca con su lengua. Alfred dejó salir un gemido y rodeó torpemente su cuello con sus brazos, golpeándole la oreja izquierda en el proceso. Sintió sus mejillas comenzar a arder y le besó la mejilla y la boca a modo de disculpas una vez que logró ubicarlas. Aún no se acostumbraba a usar la venda negra sobre sus ojos.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró, acariciándole el rostro con la nariz.

-Está bien, deja que haga el resto. –Le susurró Green, posando la mano derecha sobre su pecho para empujarlo hacia la cama.

-Jaja, tú eres el cliente, no yo. –Comentó Alfred, abriendo las piernas para mostrarle su delicada lencería con cintas. Su acompañante paseó la yema de sus dedos por sus largas piernas, llegando hasta su cadera y de vuelta hasta sus rodillas, erizándole el cabello y haciéndole jadear, para luego tocar su ropa interior, jalando las cintas y blondas antes de alejarse.

-Tengo más experiencia en esto. –Respondió él, apoyándose en la cama, sobre Alfred. –Además me gusta y eres el único que ha aceptado usar la venda.

-Claro que lo haces mejor, tú no tienes los ojos vendados. –Señaló Alfred, tanteando hasta encontrar el rostro de su compañero. Le tocó los ojos, sintiendo el movimiento en sus párpados y también sus frondosas cejas, bajando hasta su delgada y larga nariz, después le acarició las mejillas, sintiendo la suave piel del lado derecho y los delgados surcos de la mejilla contraria, la extraña textura extendiéndose hasta el cuello, mas no se sorprendió, habiendo sentido antes la que obviamente era una cicatriz. -¿Es por esto? No creo que sea tan terrible como para tenerme con la duda durante meses, señor Green.

Su compañero no respondió, pero Alfred le escuchó moverse y pudo distinguir el sonido de su cinturón siendo desabrochado y el murmullo de la tela de sus pantalones al ser dejados en algún lugar de la cama. Después escuchó sus zapatos siendo desatados y el roce de las suelas al chocar contra el piso. Sintió la cama hundirse y moverse un poco más, antes de sentir la cálida piel desnuda de su compañero tocado la suya. Sus manos le acariciaban los muslos y las nalgas, mientras que con su boca dejaba besos, mordiscos y lengüetazos por todo su torso, especialmente en sus tetillas y cuello. Su piel protestaba en escalofríos cuando su ardiente lengua le prestaba atención a otra parte de su cuerpo, dejando que su saliva se enfriara. Alfred le envolvió con sus piernas, atrayéndolo hasta juntar sus entrepiernas y sacar un gutural siseo de su perfecta y masculina garganta.

El señor Green, como se hacía llamar, era definitivamente el cliente favorito de Alfred, aunque siempre lo torturara con mucho juego previo, le hacía sentir cosas que ninguna otra persona había sido capaz de lograr provocar en él, lo cual era un agradecido descanso de los clientes promedio imbéciles que solo iban en busca de una cogida rápida y brutal, que la mayor parte del tiempo le dejaba adolorido y humillado.

-Podrías decirme tu nombre, solo el nombre. –Gimió Alfred, sintiendo el duro pene de su acompañante frotándose contra su entrepierna sobre la delgada tela de su tanga.

-Mmm, ¿no te gusta Green? –Preguntó su cliente, con la voz más grave de lo usual.

-No se siente bien gemir el nombre de un color. –Opinó Alfred, pasando sus manos por la tonificada y ancha espalda de su compañero, deleitándose al sentir sus músculos moviéndose bajo sus palmas. –Tú sabes mi nombre, no es justo.

-¿La vida no es justa?

-Aguafiestas.

-Shh. -El inglés le jaló la ropa interior con una mano, mientras con la otra le tocaba sus genitales, haciéndolo suspirar y jadear. Alfred se mordió el labio inferior cuando uno de los largos dedos de su cliente le frotó su entrada. Le dolía un poco por haber estado trabajando más temprano, pero no quería quejarse ni demostrar el dolor en sus facciones, ya que no era culpa del hombre que le estaba tocando cuidadosamente en ese momento. -¿Estás listo?

-Sí, solo… ponte lubricante. –Murmuró Alfred, moviendo la mano hasta alcanzar el pequeño envase bajo la almohada. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder, se lo entregó con dificultad. –Y ve… lento, por favor.

-Como gustes, amor.

Escuchó la tapa del envase siendo abierta y el húmedo sonido de la palma de su acompañante deslizándose alrededor de su propio pene. Alfred volvió a abrir las piernas, ansioso por unírsele de una vez. La tapa de la botella fue cerrada y la cama se hundió a sus costados, entonces el glande de su compañero le rozó por unos segundos, haciendo que el proceso fuera más tortuoso, como era de esperarse de su adorado señor Green.

-Oh… no, por favor…

-Arthur.

Alfred pestañeó bajo su venda, confundido con el nombre mencionado. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su acompañante había dejado salir el nombre de algún hombre que le gustaba, cuando este volvió a hablar.

-Querías saber mi nombre. –Susurró, jadeando junto a su oreja al tiempo que se adentraba en él lentamente. -¿Mejor que Green?

-O…oh. –Alfred asintió, aferrándose a los hombros de Arthur mientras se acostumbraba al leve ardor en su ano. –Me gusta. Arthur.

Alfred enterró su nariz en el suave cabello de su compañero, dejando que el aroma floral invadiera su olfato. Ambos habían comenzado a sudar por el contacto de sus pieles, por lo que sus muslos se pegaban y despegaban de la cadera de Arthur cada vez que él retrocedía y volvía a penetrarlo lentamente, moviendo su pelvis y espalda sensualmente en vaivén. Alfred deslizó sus manos hasta las nalgas de su acompañante y las apretó, instándolo a volver a hundirse por completo en su cuerpo cada vez que sus caderas se alejaban.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio excepto por sus jadeos, gemidos, el chocar de sus pieles y el rechinar de la cama a intervalos. Sin embargo, Alfred podía jurar escuchar claramente la respiración de Arthur, la saliva bajando por su garganta, sus dientes chocando cuando cerraba su boca y sus satisfechos suspiros.

Alfred llevó sus manos hasta su espalda nuevamente y luego hasta su cabello, enterrando sus dedos en la cabellera de Arthur para guiarlo hasta su boca y besarlo apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, Arthur paseó sus manos por sus largas y trabajadas piernas hasta sus rodillas, donde las sujetó para subirlas hasta sus hombros, ya conociendo la elasticidad de su compañero. Alfred escuchó la botella de lubricante siendo abierta nuevamente y se llevó la mano derecha hasta su erección para jalarse a ritmo lento mientras esperaba a su compañero. Gimió cuando Arthur volvió a penetrarlo rápidamente, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Está bien si acelero un poco?- Preguntó el inglés, como siempre considerado con los deseos de Alfred.

-Uh, tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras. –Contestó Alfred, lamiéndole lascivamente desde la barbilla hasta los labios.

Arthur le besó antes de alejarse para comenzar a cogerlo más rápido, aferrado a sus muslos para poder impulsarse dentro y fuera suyo. El húmedo sonido de su pene entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo hacía que la erección de Alfred rebotara en espasmos de excitación. Alfred comenzó a masturbarse con frenesí, tensando sus músculos en respuesta a cada estocada que recibía. La cama rechinaba más fuerte y chocaba violentamente con la pared gracias a las furiosas embestidas de Arthur, que entraba y salía del trasero de Alfred una y otra, y otra vez, sin descansar.

-Sí, ah… Arthur, sigue. O… oh, dios.

-¿Quieres acabar ya? –Inquirió Arthur, riendo entre jadeos.

-Ugh, es la idea de esto. –Dijo Alfred, apretando su ano, logrando que Arthur se aferrara a sus caderas.

-Bien. Sigue gimiendo para mí, cariño.

Jones chilló su nombre y cerró los ojos, ya que de todos modos no podía ver. Era más fácil concentrarse en el resto de sus sentidos cuando bajaba los párpados. Arthur se acomodó y volvió a su anterior ritmo acelerado, rozando su próstata cada vez que le metía su pene, haciéndolo gritar su nombre. Alfred le rasguñó la espalda y le jaló el cabello cuando Arthur dejó que bajara las piernas para poder acercársele. El inglés siseó y le mordió el cuello, susurrándole halagos cada vez que Alfred gemía su nombre, calentándolo más.

-Me encanta tu voz, uh… tu acento… tu aroma… eres perfecto, Alfred.

-¡Arthur!

-Adoro sentir tu piel bajo mis manos, tu cuerpo…

-¡Dios, sí!, ¡métemelo más fuerte!

-¿Te gusta duro?

-¡S… sí!

-Apuesto que te… te encanta tener penes adentro, ¿no?

-Umm, ¡Ar…! ¡Arthur! ¡A… ah!

Alfred sintió su cuerpo tensarse y se jaló el pene con rapidez, acabando primero. Sintió su semen salpicar en su mano y abdomen, los dedos de sus pies contrayéndose ante la sensación, pero no dejó de frotar su erección hasta que Arthur gimió deliciosamente en su oído y le mordió el hombro, llegando a su orgasmo con gracias a su ayuda. El inglés siguió moviéndose por unos segundos más, jadeando a su lado, antes de desplomarse sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, sus pechos subiendo y bajando en sincronía. Luego de unos minutos en silencio y tranquilidad, sus respiraciones se calmaron y Alfred empezó a acariciarle el húmedo cabello y la espalda a su compañero. Arthur restregaba su rostro contra sus pectorales, completamente relajado, escuchando los tranquilizantes latidos de su corazón.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Arthur decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Alfred se quedó sobre la cama, inmóvil, mientras escuchaba atentamente cómo su acompañante se vestía.

Nunca hablaban luego de tener sexo. Alfred suponía que todo el acto de amabilidad debía ser algún extraño tipo de preferencia de su cliente, algo que no necesitaba extender cuando ya había logrado su objetivo. Era normal, solo era un cliente más.

-Adiós.

-Hasta la próxima. –Murmuró Alfred, sintiéndose vacío. –No… no tardes.

Arthur dejó la habitación, el ruido de la puerta haciendo eco en el lugar.

Alfred no se sacó la venda hasta que su jefe entró un rato después para decirle que ya debía alistarse para seguir con otro tipo. La noche aún era joven.

* * *

¿Adivinaron por qué Arthur quería vendarle los ojos? ahsfksadf  
Nos leemos pronto, espero. Si tienen alguna cosa que quieran leer, me dicen, de paso me ayudan :'D

 **Yus** (Guest): askdfgas gracias por el review x'D No vayas a leer con más gente alrededor, mi reputación (?)

Gracias a todos por leer, bye!


	5. Día 5: Mordidas

Holiiii, ya murió octubre, pero ya tenía medio escrito esto. Supongo que volveré a terminarlo el octubre que viene? Igual si quieren leer algo kinky me lo comentan aquí y lo hago igual, fuck da rules. Sadkhfghjdfa Digo, lo dejo para seguir con las otras y postear nuevas historias.

(Y porque modero comunidad-usukus en tumblr y tengo que aportar ahora por navidad y año nuevo asjhdfjas)

 **Advertencia** : Uh, dub-con…?

Arthur estaba acorralado. Llevaban más de cuatro horas persiguiéndose e intentando matar al contrario, como era ya una tradición entre los dos, sin embargo esta vez el vampiro no tenía hacia donde huir, ya que en un momento durante la noche habían entrado a una vieja casona abandonada y Arthur tuvo la espléndida idea de escurrirse entre las habitaciones hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba actualmente. No había ventanas y la única puerta de acceso estaba siendo bloqueada en ese momento por el que era su rival desde hace años, Alfred Jones, el maldito psicópata asesino del estado. Brillante.

-Parece que al fin podré acabar contigo, maldita plaga asquerosa. –Espetó Alfred con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro, jalando la cuerda de su motosierra mientras caminaba hacia él, haciendo que esta rugiera y que su hoja comenzara a girar amenazadoramente.

-Auch, pensé que me tenías estima. –Dijo Arthur, mirándole fijamente con frialdad. La habitación estaba a oscuras y solo se escuchaba el intenso viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles en el amplio patio de la casona. De vez en cuando un rayo iluminaba tenuemente la habitación desde el pasillo, pero el vampiro sabía que su rival no podía ver nada con excepción de sus brillantes ojos.

-Admito que me divierte que hayas salido tan difícil de matar. –Expresó Jones, a pocos pasos de su presa. –Y quizás me aburra un poco cuando ya no estés, pero tampoco es divertido que me quites a mis víctimas, Artie.

-Mi nombre es Arthur. –Respondió el vampiro con molestia, apegándose a su rincón. Se estaba desesperando y había comenzado a girar los ojos de un lado al otro, pensando en qué hacer. –No es mi culpa que vayas por los mismos objetivos que yo. Además, yo _necesito_ comida, tú no necesitas matar.

-Ah, la misma vieja discusión de siempre. Lo peor es que ni siquiera los matas, ¡no eres para nada divertido!-Exclamó Alfred, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo crujir la vieja madera del piso con sus pesados bototos de cuero negro.

-¡No puedo dejar que me atrapen por ser descuidado!

-De todos modos ya fuiste atrapado. –Remarcó Jones, sonriendo sádicamente. Arthur tragó saliva y entreabrió la boca, mirando la hoja de la sierra atentamente. -¿Tus últimas palabras?

Kirkland era un vampiro viejo, el único sobreviviente de su fino linaje. Toda su familia había sido exterminada lentamente por los cazadores de vampiros a lo largo de los años y él había logrado evitarlos por siglos gracias a su cuidadoso modus operandi, sin embargo, había caído bajo un maldito ser humano común y corriente cuya única característica especial era el ser un maldito loco enfermo que no le temía en lo absoluto. ¡Y el crío con suerte llevaba 19 miserables años en la tierra! ¡Apenas y había dejado de ser un adolescente!

El vampiro abrió los ojos y cerró la boca, pensando en el hecho.

-¿No quieres decir nada? Bien, ya estoy harto de todo esto. No te muevas, no quieres alargar tu propio sufrimiento. –Dijo Alfred, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento al arremeter contra él.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó Arthur, agachándose rápidamente en su rincón, logrando esquivar el mortal golpe de la hoja. La pared tras él dejó salir polvo y trozos de yeso y madera por todos lados antes de que Jones volviera a sacar la sierra desde su interior. Alfred le miró con desdeña y acercó la sierra hasta casi rozarle la cara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya perdí la paciencia, Kirkland! –Vociferó Alfred con un brillo maniaco en sus irises.

-¡Tengo un último deseo! –Informó Arthur, levantando ambas manos frente suyo. Alfred elevó una de sus perfectas cejas. –Es corto, pero… tengo que… levantarme.

-¿Eh?, ¿y cuál sería ese… deseo? –Inquirió el menor, alejando un poco la sierra para que su acompañante se pusiera de pie.

-Uh… siempre tuve curiosidad sobre… -Arthur bajó sus parpados lentamente y los volvió a abrir, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, rogando que su plan funcionara. -…tu sabor.

-¿Estás jodiendo? –Espetó Alfred con una risa nasal.

-¿Me has visto bromear alguna vez?

-¡No voy a dejar que me muerdas! –Gritó el menor, jalando nuevamente de la cuerda de su motosierra.

-¡Juro que no te dolerá!

-¡Quieres convertirme en una sanguijuela más!

-¡Claro que no!

-Apuesto que ni siquiera eres virgen, Jones.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-¡¿Lo eres?!

-¡No!

-Entonces quédate quieto y deja que te muerda, no puedes convertirte si no eres virgen. –Refunfuñó Arthur, acercándose confianzudamente a Jones. Alfred iba a protestar, pero el vampiro le envió una mirada fea, haciéndolo callar. – ¡Dijiste que podía tener mi último deseo!

-¡Nunca hablé de eso, dije palabras! –Discutió infantilmente Alfred.

Arthur se aferró rápidamente a sus hombros e hincó sus dientes en el cuello del menor, sacándole un gemido. Alfred se sonrojó y se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido por el cúmulo de extrañas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sentía súbitamente eufórico y algo excitado, lo cual en sí era extraño, considerando que nunca fue alguien con mucha libido. Tragó saliva y suspiró, dejando salir otro gemido al sentir a Arthur acomodando sus colmillos en su cuello. Sentía su entrepierna palpitar lujuriosamente y no podía pensar claramente, casi como…

-¿Qué… por…

-Shhh. –Le calló el vampiro, lamiendo su cuello lascivamente. -¿No se siente bien? –Preguntó, deslizando la mano desde su hombro hasta su ahora despierto pene, acariciándole bruscamente. Alfred apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, siseando de placer.

-Aaah, b…basta.

Alfred intentó mover la motosierra, pero Arthur volvió a morderle, logrando hacer que el menor dejara caer la herramienta al piso estruendosamente. El vampiro los giró lentamente, mientras chupaba y mordía atentamente el cuello de su víctima, hasta tenerlo contra la pared.

-Umm, eres un niño hormonal más, ¿no es así? –Dijo Arthur, sonriéndole con burla.

-No es justo… me drogaste. –Balbuceó Alfred, sintiéndose sofocado y débil. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto el vampiro se alejara, se caería de rodillas.

-No hice nada fuera de lo usual, ¿cómo crees que puedo seguir bebiendo seguido? –Murmuró Arthur, posando su pierna derecha entre las del estadounidense para poder sujetarlo con fuerza desde las nalgas, haciéndolo chillar. –Los humanos creen que tuvieron un sueño húmedo y siguen viviendo como si nada, nadie tiene que salir herido, ¿no te parece bien? Ahora también…

-¡N-no! Ugh…

-…puedo usar mi fuerza y matarte. –Terminó Arthur amenazadoramente, enviándole una mirada de advertencia. Alfred mordió su labio inferior, jadeando con dificultad antes de negar perezosamente con la cabeza.-Ese un chico inteligente. Ya voy a terminar, pero no te preocupes, -Dijo el vampiro, moviendo la pierna para estimular su erección al mismo tiempo que lamía su quijada. –también podrás acabar.

-Aahh… Arthur, juro que… umm, te mataré. –Masculló Jones, echando la cabeza para atrás hasta chocarla contra la muralla. –Ooh…

-Ummm.

La motosierra había dejado de moverse a través del suelo durante algún momento, seguramente por la falta de combustible, sin embargo, Arthur la pateó lejos antes de volver su atención a su víctima. Jones tenía la cara roja y los labios hinchados por haberlos mordido testarudamente para no dejar salir sus gemidos. También tenía el cabello desordenado y sudado, la piel algo sucia y la ropa desarreglada, gracias a las largas horas que ambos habían desperdiciado corriendo uno tras otro. Kirkland lamió sus colmillos, satisfecho con el sabor de la sangre de su némesis y un tanto excitado con la situación, mas no lo suficiente como su víctima, que en ese mismo momento se refregaba patéticamente contra su muslo, buscando contacto físico para aliviar su necesidad.

Arthur mordió nuevamente el cuello de Jones, chupándole ansiosamente para aplacar su hambre. Escuchaba los quejidos de Alfred y sentía su tonificado cuerpo retorciéndose contra el suyo, pero no le prestó mayor atención hasta cuando se sintió satisfecho varios minutos después. Sacó sus colmillos de la carne de su acompañante y le miró, jadeando. Jones gimió y atrapó su boca en un torpe beso que Arthur tuvo que guiar, ya que Jones estaba demasiado drogado como para moverse bien.

-Arthur… -Le llamó Alfred, jalando su camisa.

-¿Sí?

-S-sigue.

-¿Eh?

Alfred desvió la mirada, ladeó la cabeza y estiró su cuello, presentándolo mansamente a su enemigo. Arthur jadeó y se llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna, genuinamente excitado con la imagen por algún tipo de extraño instinto vampírico. Supuso, en su nublada mente, que se debía a que la pareja que elegían generalmente se dejaba morder por su compañero mientras intimaban. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente y alejó su mano de su pantalón para llevarla hacia la erección de Jones, frotándolo firmemente desde la base a la punta.

-¡Arthur! –Le urgió Alfred, con los ojos desenfocados y la boca abierta por sus gemidos y la falta de aire. –Oh.

Kirkland se relamió los labios antes de aceptar la invitación a morderlo, eligiendo otro trozo de piel cerca de las primeras heridas. Sintió la cálida sangre entrar en su boca y el espasmo de placer recorriendo el cuerpo bajo él, haciendo que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca.

-Uugh, ¡sí! –Chilló Alfred, jalándole el pelo.

Arthur metió la mano dentro del pantalón de Alfred hasta poder encerrar su mano alrededor del grueso y ardiente miembro de su víctima. Movió sus dedos hasta la punta, notando lo mojado que estaba con semen. Alfred emitió un gruñido lastimero y embistió contra su mano, buscando mayor fricción. El vampiro comenzó a frotarlo rápidamente, mientras que con su boca se preocupaba de morderlo y chuparlo, marcando su cuello.

-Uff… uuugh.

Kirkland sintió a Alfred tensar sus nalgas y le apretó con más fuerza, jalándole rápido para hacerlo acabar. Jones gritó escandalosamente y se dejó caer, siendo sostenido por la pierna y la mano que Arthur que no le estaba masturbando. El vampiro se soltó de su cuello y lamió sus heridas, asegurándose de sellarlas con su saliva. Después sacó su mojada mano de los pantalones de Alfred, mirándola con un poco de asco antes de secarse en la misma tela. Jones ni siquiera lo notó, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba trabajando en volver a respirar normalmente.

-Oh… tengo… sueño. –Murmuró Alfred, esforzándose en abrir los ojos.

-Shh, siéntate ahí. –Ordenó Arthur, asistiéndolo para que se recostara contra la muralla. Alfred asintió lánguidamente, con los ojos cerrados. –No toques las heridas y cerrarán rápido. –Le informó Arthur.

Jones asintió nuevamente y unos segundos después se quedó profundamente dormido. Arthur suspiró, exhausto, y se volteó con intención de marcharse antes de que el estúpido humano se despertara para molestarlo. Antes de salir de la habitación se aseguró de partir la maldita motosierra por la mitad y de aplastar su motor, dejándola inutilizable. Eso le daría un poco de ventaja por un tiempo, supuso.

-Estúpidos humanos hormonales. –Murmuró, sin querer voltear a verlo.

No quería ni imaginar cómo sería la próxima vez que se encontraran.

* * *

Este año termino mi carrera, tengo miedo ajshfgkjasd deseenme suerte ;w;

Gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows!

Byeee


End file.
